The Scarface Pirates
by Mr. Bajing Terbang
Summary: Kuina is not the only thing in Zoro's past. He has both allies and enemies of the past. Eventual ZoNa.
1. A Debtor and His Debtee

**Disclaimer: I don't own one piece (of course). If I do, I would put Zoro together with Nami in the series.**

**A/N. This is my very first fic! Please enjoy!**

**Ch 1.** **A Debtor and His Debtee**

"ZORO. COME DOWN HERE YOU LAZY BUM!" a loud voice suddenly pierced the silence of a lazy afternoon in Thousand Sunny.

Zoro opened his good eye, startled, and then grunted. "That damn woman, what is it now?"

He walked lazily to the crow's nest window and then looked down, looking at a certain redhead with arms crossing and a frown meeting his gaze.

"What is it Nami?" asked him nonchalantly while scratching his back, despite his irritation of being woken up in such way.

"Have you been using my shampoo?" Nami asked, swinging her shampoo bottle in an endearing way. "I think it's emptied rather quickly. Did you happen to use some of it?"

A vein popped in Zoro's head. _That's it? I was woken up by that greedy bitch because her shampoo is running out?_ In spite of his murdering thoughts he still kept his cool not to lose his temper too quickly.

"No. Go ask someone else, Nami." Turning his back and drifting to his haven once more.

"Really? Cause to me, you're ignoring me like that is quite the evidence that you're the one who keep using my shampoo!" But there's no answer from the crow's nest. Fuming, Nami started walking to the main mast. "Zoro! I'm coming up! You better explain why you use my shampoo."

"What the hell Nami! I never used your shampoo! Why do you keep accusing me like that? Besides, your shampoo stinks." He lied. He always loved the scent of her whenever she is passing near him. He also loved the scent of mikan trees and wouldn't want turning down her offer to help plucking the mikans. The scent of her shampoo too, which is obviously mikan, was intoxicating.

"How dare you! It costs me good 100 Belis! And because you keep using it, I'm gonna charge you 200 Belis now."

"Why the hell is it more expensive than the shampoo itself? I didn't even use handful of it!" Zoro blurted out. Realizing his blunder, his eyes turned wide and his hands covered his mouth. _Shit._

Smiling slyly, Nami stepped forward slowly. "What did you just say? Could you repeat it for me?"

The now panicked swordsman took a step back. "I..It's not like what you think, Nami. I..I used it on Chopper the other day. He said that he wanted to smell like you!"

Still smiling, Nami kept marching toward Zoro. A nervous Zoro is only an arm's reach now.

"I'm going to add 1000 Belis to your debt Zoroo~o" Said Nami with a big smile plastered on her face.

"Why is it increasing now? I haven't done anything!" Zoro protested just to meet a fist in the back of his head.

"Shut up thief. You lied to me. Thieves don't have any rights to defend themselves!"

"You're a thief too, you evil money-grubbing witch! I don't want to hear that from you!" cursed Zoro just to be hit in the same spot.

"What the hell did you say to say to Nami-swan you shitty marimo! I'll send you to the depths of hell myself you dipshit!" Sanji, who was cooking dinner, opened the kitchen door while yelling at the top of his lungs.

"I wasn't talking to you swirly bastard! How can you hear it for the kitchen anyway? Are you some kind of stalker now?"

"I'm not a stalker! I just heard a lady being abused by some mountain ogre that doesn't know his place!" Sanji retorted. "What did you say?" Zoro shouted back, completely forgotten about Nami's presence. "Do you wanna fight you stalker cook?"

"Bring it! I won't lose anyway!" Sanji had too absorbed in this fight that he had forgotten about his cooking.

"Shitty cook! I'm going to shre-" Zoro was unable to finish his sentence as he was cut by Nami and pounded for the third time it the same place. There are three lumps now. "SHUT UP YOU TWO! WHY DID YOU ALWAYS FIGHT FOR PETTY THINGS!" Both Sanji and Zoro now stopped fighting.

"As if you're putting debt over important things, woman. Besides I wasn't lying about Chopper wanted to smell like you! He did!" Zoro said.

"Don't you ever put that cute, innocent reindeer in your schemes, Zoro! I know he is innocent!" Nami's voice was threatening now that's Chopper's involved.

"I was telling the truth! Don't you trust my words?"

"How can a debtee trust the debtor when he never pays the debtee back?"

"You made up all of those debts, Nami! I never have any debt to you in the first place." Zoro started to lose his cool over the argument.

Nami glared at Zoro for a few seconds and then proceeded to say her sure-kill sentence to get his way with Zoro. "Too bad Zoro, I thought you're a man of your words. I never thought you wouldn't even keep one promise."

Zoro realized he just can't reason with this girl anymore. _This woman is crazy! I don't even understand what she is talking about_. "Okay Nami you win, I'm sorry for using your shampoo and I won't do it again. Now would you kindly scram so I could continue sleeping, please" Zoro pleaded. He was just too tired to keep the conversation alive. He just want Nami not bothering him now.

"And for being a liar."

"And for being a liar." Zoro repeated her.

Nami grinned. She has won an argument with Zoro for hundreds of time now, yet she's still feeling victorious and triumphant after winning the argument.

"Sure Zoro, sleep well and have a sweet dream." Nami said while smiling sweetly, and then proceeded to turn around and headed for the exit, but suddenly her movement stopped at the doorway.

"Oh, by the way Zoro"

Zoro averted his gaze to her once again, annoyed. "What?"

"You can still use my shampoo if you want."

As Nami climbed down the crow's nest, Zoro just sat in his place, dumbfounded by Nami's last words, seemingly trying to find the meaning behind the maze-like conversation he just had.

"So what's the point then?" Zoro asked himself. He then shrugged and went back snoring.

_*On the deck*_

"Seems like their quarrel is over now." Usopp said as he saw Nami climbing down the mast.

"Yeah, Nami can be scary sometimes, isn't she Usopp?" Chopper asked while being groomed by another girl on the deck.

"Of course, and you don't want to mess with her when she's like that. Geez, that stupid Zoro, what did he do this time?" Usopp muttered while walking away.

"She was mad when she knew her shampoo is depleting, but when she knew Zoro put it on me and his own hair she's suddenly not as mad as before. Do you think she's still mad, Robin?" Chopper asked the older girl, scared.

"Oh she found out? Then I don't think she is mad at all." Robin answered while giggling knowingly.

_To Be Continued._

**A/N. I finished it. I FINISHED IT. MY VERY FIRST FIC ABOUT THIS COUPLE. I'M SO HAPPY! Pls rate &amp; review. And I need critics aswell as this is my first writing too apart from my first fic. Thx!**


	2. A Thief in the Middle of a Night

**Disclaimer: I don't own one piece, it belongs to Oda-sensei.**

* * *

**Ch 2. ****A Thief in the Middle of a Night**

It was early in the morning and Nami had already woken up. She didn't know what to do so she decided to snuggle in her bed for some more time. As she was slowly drifting away to the land of slumber again, she heard some voices from the kitchen. _Sanji-kun? What is he doing so early in the morning? _Nami thought. She then decided to get up and walked towards the kitchen.

"Shit, that damned shitty rubber bastard" Sanji cursed as he ruffled the insides of the fridge, hoping to find more food supplies than he had already found. "I swear, the next time I see him I'm going to beat him and cook his genitals for his own dinner".

"What's the matter Sanji-kun?" Nami asked as she opened the doorknob.

Sanji turned around to see his beloved Nami-swan entering the kitchen. "Good morning Nami-swaaaaaaaann! Did you have a good night's sleep? You're so beautiful even when you've just woken up! Ahh, I fall in love with you all over again". Sanji swooned with a heart for an eye, changing personality from the previously psychopathic Sanji in an instant. "Ah! I haven't prepared breakfast for you yet! I'm so sorry Nami-swan I'll make it right away!" Sanji bounced back to his station immediately.

"No, thank you Sanji-kun, I'll have my breakfast with the other guys. What happened here?" Nami ignored all of his remarks and guessed "Did Luffy steal food again?" while scanning the kitchen, finding evidence of looting such as broken eggs, spilled milk, and meat sauce all over the floor.

"Yes it seems, Nami-swan. It seems that someone has breached fridge's lock and took all of the sea-kings meat I had saved for dinner. And it's obvious who the culprit is," Sanji sighed as he lit his cigarette "I think we need a new lock and some food supplies unless we want to starve until we reached the next island".

"Well then you're in Super luck, Sanji bro. I just saw an island southeast about 4 miles from here" Franky told them as he barged in suddenly. "It seems like it's a resort island. We should find enough supllies there".

"Really Franky? You were on watch? That's good then." Sanji said with a relief.

"Alright it's settled, we're gonna dock on that island to stock up." Nami said cheerfully. "And I think I'm gonna relax there too!" Nami continued with a hint of joyfulness in her tone. "Sanji-kun do you think you can make me some snack that goes well with the mood?" Nami asked him with a sweet tone.

"Hai! Nami-san! You can count on me!" Sanji stated enthusiastically.

"Hehe thanks Sanji-kun! I know you are so dependable" She said with a saccharine smile before leaving the kitchen.

Sanji melted from the smile and fantasized about how beautiful Nami is just to be interrupted by Franky's remark.

"Oi don't we have some cola here? Sanji, did you drink all of it last night?"

"Of course not you _hentai_ bastard! Go brew some cola yourself! I'm cooking here" Sanji replied while trying to make breakfast from the leftovers.

"Geez what happened to him, has he just reached puberty or something?" Franky muttered, unheard by the cheerful cook.

* * *

"Yaaa~wn I'm so bored Sanji" a beaten Luffy complained to the furious cook "I want to play with the dolphins!"

"Next time don't steal all the food supply then!" Sanji snapped "This is your punishment Luffy, you have to accompany me stocking up food supplies, don't even think you could play today!" Sanji continued with an evil grin, making Luffy's head lower than before in depression.

"I can understand if it's just Luffy, but what did I do that I got dragged in this matter anyway?" Usopp complained.

"Shut up accomplice. You helped, didn't you? There's no way Luffy could breach the electronic lock by himself!"

Usopp sweated, trying to find good words to defend himself. "Ah that's because I was infected by if-you-don't-help-your-captain-you-will-die virus and so I decided to help Luffy" Usopp lied.

"Ehhhh you do? Go talk to Chopper then, Usopp! Captain's order! I don't want you to die!" Luffy commanded, genuinely concerned with his friend's well-being.

Sanji and Usopp sweatdropped, expecting that kind of answer from him. After all, their captain's stupidity is limitless.

"Alright, let's go shop for some meat next" Sanji said after he looked at the groceries list and then walked first, indicating the other two to follow him.

"Yahooooo that's what I'm waiting for!" Luffy shouted excitedly and then followed suit.

"Hey Luffy! We're not here just to follow him everywhere, are we?" Usopp whispered to his friend persuasively "This is our chance to run away from him! Don't you want to play with the dolphins?"

"Hmmm you're right Usopp. Alright! The next time he visits a stall we're going to run!" Luffy yelled.

"Keep your voice down idiot!" shushed Usopp.

* * *

Back at the ship, Chopper was watching the dolphins frolicking around the Thousand Sunny with awe. Nami and Robin were heading to a resort as they were going to relax there.

"Brook, do you think we can play with them?" Chopper asked his companion eagerly.

"I'm afraid we can't, Chopper-san, we're short on people to guard the ship and more importantly there's no one in this ship that could save us if either of us is drowning" Brook answered calmly while sipping his tea "Unless we want to die drowning. Ah, but I'm already dead. Yohohohohoho SKULL JOKE!"

"EHHHH? Where's Franky?"

"Franky-san is going to the town, looking for materials to build the fridge's lock"

"And where's Zoro? He's still here right? We can't lose him in an island this big!"

"Ah, Zoro-san said he's going for a quick stroll on the bea-" Brook stopped, realizing his mistake "Oh dear.."

* * *

"I can't believe there's an island like this in New World!" Nami said gleefully. They had just finished relaxing in a spa and now headed to Thousand Sunny.

"I guess we really haven't seen most of the world then" Robin said with a returning smile.

"You're right" Nami agreed "Hey Robin look! Those are so cute~ Shall we go there?"

As the two girls strolling around the shops, three pairs of eyes were observing them not far from they are.

"There's no doubt about it. They're the 'Cat Burglar' and the 'Demon's Child' from the strawhats!" said a man with a small stature and blue hair.

"What did I tell you! I was sure I saw Strawhat Luffy near the meat market. He and his crews were making lots of fuss about playing with dolphins or something. Anyway, boss is gonna be happy with our big catch!" A big, round man opened his mouth and let out a big grin.

"Don't let your guard down idiots!" said a tall man "We still don't know their powers yet! Are you sure they're the weak ones?"

"I don't know about the red hair, but I don't think the dark-haired girl is going to be easy to catch, she has been escaping from the world government for a long time"

"Who gives a damn about their powers anyway? We got this device from our boss right? Where is it? I'm going to try it out now to capture those strawhat ladies. Uahahaha!" said the small man confidently.

"Who's going to try what to capture who now?" a low, dangerous voice came from behind, startling the three of them.

"Who's that!" the tall man turned around just to meet a face with a vertical scar on the left eye. "Y-you are…" The big man couldn't finish his words.

"..pi-pi-pirate h-hunter…" The small man continued but still couldn't finish the whole sentence.

"Ro-ro-roronoa Zoro!" The tall man completed the sentence while stuttering just before they were hit with a wave of slash from Zoro's back of the blade.

"Damn right you were," Zoro said with a smirk "as if I'd let you abduct our ladies right in front of my nose."

"We-we're sowwyyy," cried the round man "we don't know you were behind us."

"What are you trying to do with our ladies?" Zoro asked, expecting a good answer.

But before Zoro got his answer, his head met a powerful blow from our beloved navigator. "What are you doing here and why are you making commotion here Zoro? Care to explain?"

"Ow that hurts Nami. I was just saving your ass again! These guys were about to attack you and Robin!" Zoro declared while pointing behind.

"Which guys again?" Nami asked

"These guys right here, can't you see?"

"Zoro, you're pointing at a pile of broken crates" Nami said.

"Huh? What?" a puzzled Zoro realized that the men he had just beaten are nowhere to be found "where'd they go? I was sure they were just.." Zoro frantically shook his head trying to see where they had gone.

"Zoro. Hey. Keep calm okay." Nami tried to calm him down while Robin was just standing beside her giggling.

"I swear Nami, they were just lying here before you came! They must be still nearby! I'm going to look for-"

"Zoro calm down. There're lots of people here. You're making yourself look like a fool." Nami told him while holding her laughter. Zoro ignored her and still trying to look for them.

"I never thought you're this deluded, Zoro. I thought you are just a lost child." Nami said with laughter, unable to contain her enjoyment anymore. Even Robin was laughing too.

"Who's deluded and lost, bastard!" Zoro barked "I speak the truth! They just vanished into thin air. Robin, you got to believe me!"

"Yeah, yeah, let's just assume they had a vanishing ability Zoro," cut Nami "now let's just go back to the ship, we are going to depart immediately. You know Zoro, the next island seems to be interesting" Nami tried to brush the conversation and pushed Zoro to the direction of the ship.

"But- Arghh whatever," Zoro grunted, finally giving in "just lead the way to the ship"

"So are you lost now Zoro-kun?" Nami asked playfully.

"Of course not! I could lead the way if I want to"

"Of course you can" said Nami with smile.

* * *

_*Meanwhile, on the pile of broken crates_

"Are they gone yet?" a voice suddenly can be heard.

"I think so.. Can you still not release this power?"

"I still haven't gotten used to this device, so shut up Spike!"

Suddenly three shadows of men appeared out of nowhere.

"There! I finally understand how this device works! Uahahaha" a small man with blue hair said.

"That device sure is convenient!" said Spike, the round man, while amazed.

"But it is a surprise though," the tall man sighed "I thought that red-haired girl really knows the power of this device"

"How would we report this to boss now? We were beaten under two seconds by Roronoa Zoro alone! Even after he gave us this belt" Spike worried.

"Fear not Spike, the strawhats are heading to our island, we will tell the boss that they're sailing straight into our trap" the small man grinned.

_To Be Continued._

* * *

**A/N. Thx for reading! It's a bit longer than before and there is not much ZoNa moments this time, but this is where the adventure started! Keep reading guys! I'll update the next as fast as I could.**


	3. Recluse Samurai

**Disclaimer: One Piece? Still not mine. But this story is.**

**Enjoy.**

**Ch 3. Recluse Samurai**

"Yum, this meat is good Sanji! You're the best!" Luffy praised the cook.

"Aw! As always, cook-bro's dinner makes me feel energized! I'm pretty SUPER this week too!" Franky posed his signature pose.

"Thank you captain, and it would be better if you didn't steal the food the night before."

"Sanji, what seasoning is this? It's pretty spicy," Usopp asked him, trying to grab a drink "I think this level of spiciness is good for my new Tabasco Bomber. Can I have some of it?"

"Don't play with food, you ungrateful kid." Nami scolded him.

"You tell him Nami-swan! I can't believe there are still people who waste food." Sanji agreed.

"And for something as barbaric as that." Nami continued.

"Hey it's not barbaric at all! It's pretty cool. Who knows if I'll save Nami with this one day." Usopp replied, still trying to convince Sanji to let him experiment on some of the cook's herbs.

"As if Nami-san could be saved by things like those," Sanji said "Besides if Nami-swan is ever in trouble I'll be there to save her, isn't that right, Nami-swann~ ?" Sanji swooned with a heart for his eye.

"Oi love-cook, more booze!" Zoro ordered.

"Take it out yourself oaf. I don't take orders from you," Sanji retorted and the next second, he turned to Robin while doing his love hurricane "Robin-chwannn, do you want more drink?"

"Geh stupid love-cook," Zoro cursed, just to earn profanities as response from the cook. He walked to the fridge and found a bottle that said _L'Heure Blanche _on the side.

"Oi marimo, that one is expensive. I was saving that for Nami-san and Robin-chan," Sanji stopped him from drinking the beverage.

"Ahh? Next time you fetch it for me then, shitty cook," Zoro didn't care and tried to open the bottle.

"I'm not your damn slave, grassland bastard," Sanji raised his voice, starting to lose patience.

"It's okay Sanji-kun, let him have it," Nami stopped the bickering men before the argument became a full-blown fight.

"Yes Nami-swann! You're so generous today," Sanji instantly stopped confronting Zoro now that Nami had spoken.

Zoro just snorted as he lifted the bottle, trying to chug down the booze before Nami stopped him too.

"Wait a minute Zoro. Who says you could have _all _of it. Share some with me, will ya?" Nami said to Zoro in an ordering tone. "Give the bottle to me first and I'll give you some."

Zoro scowled at her, as if trying to protect the bottle from an attacker, but he gave Nami the booze anyway because he was just too lazy to argue with her.

Nami poured the drink into a small cup and gave it to Zoro. "That's yours and this…," Nami tapped the bottle "…is mine."

Zoro looked at his cup with a bemused look. He should have seen it coming.

"What's wrong Zoro? I think I'm already generous enough to even let you have some of this expensive booze," Nami said innocently. A vein popped at Zoro's temple.

"Don't give me that damn tone, you damn witch," cussed Zoro, but he drank the liquid anyway. Zoro then turned away and exited the kitchen without saying anything.

"Oi Zoro, don't forget it's your turn on watch duty tonight!" Franky shouted, but the door had closed behind him.

"Geez... what's wrong with him? I was just teasing him," Nami said in an annoyed tone, feeling rejected.

"Don't mind him Nami-swan, he is an anti-social anyway," Sanji commented.

"Hey, hey, Sanji, don't badmouth Zoro like that!" Luffy stood up for his first mate while chewing his dinner. "Zoro isn't anti-social, he's just stupid!"

"And who's the one badmouthing him now?" Usopp slapped him, "It can't be helped, Sanji. Zoro is a type of guy that wouldn't show any weaknesses, you should have known that."

"He can only socialize with people if there's booze involved! I wonder if it's the condition for talking in his family." Sanji said while blowing into his spoon, trying to cool his soup down a little.

"… now that you mention it Sanji-san. I've already heard all of your stories with your own parents involved, except for Zoro-san's" Brook asked the older member of the crew, "Perhaps I missed out something? Care for a retelling? Yohohohoho."

Suddenly the room fell silent, each of the crew is trying to recall any event that involves Zoro's parents, but no avail.

Usopp squinted his eyes, trying to remember anything, "Now that you mention it Brook. I have no memory of him talking about his family. Families, parents, siblings, nothing! Actually, I don't know anything about him! Besides that he is trying to become the best swordsman in the world."

"Fufufu, that's our swordsman-san." Robin chirped in.

"Zoro's so cool!" Chopper admired him with glinting eyes.

"Your idea of cool is wrong!" Usopp retorted. "Now that I think about it, I realize he is really suspicious now! What if Zoro is actually a spy? What if he's been targeting me since I was born?" Usopp started to panic for no reason, "Shit! I let my guard down! I've been revealing all my cards to an enemy as long as I can remember! NOOOOOO!" Usopp yelled.

"EHHH REALLY? NO WAY! I TRUST ZORO, USOPP! WHAT AM I SUPPOSED TO DO NOW?" Chopper took part in Usopp's surreal fantasy.

"Calm down, idiots. There's no way that brainless marimo is a spy," Sanji stopped their hysterical fits.

"Wow, Zoro-niichan is SUPER suspicious! Even you're not as mysterious as him, Nico Robin." Franky grinned while making his way to the fridge, trying to find some cola. Robin replied Franky's exclamation with a giggle.

"Did he tell anything to you Nami-san? You've been with him the longest, right?" Robin asked Nami.

"Eh? Wh-why would he tell that to me?" Nami flustered, not expecting that kind of question. "All I know is that he got his sword from a girl."

"WHAT? That moss-head was given a present from a beautiful girl?" Sanji raised his voice in disbelief.

"Ooohhh, is it a present? A parting present from his lover, I suppose?" Usopp commented, all excited now because he knew something new about Zoro.

"Yohohoho it must be nice to be young!"

"No!" Nami denied, half yelling. Her voice sounded unnecessarily high-pitched. _What am I yelling for? Idiot!_ Nami cursed herself for her sudden emotional outburst and tried to evade from the shame, "T-The sword is a memento from his late childhood friend. That girl had been beating his ass day after day. When she beat him for the 2001st time, they… WHY AM I EXPLAINING ALL OF THIS? ASK HIM YOURSELF!" Nami realized after she had almost done with the summary. Her face

"Ah Nami, come on. I want to know the rest of the story!" Chopper disappointed because he was so eager to hear more. Usopp and Franky joined to complain.

"No! And it's Luffy who's been the longest with him. He surely knows the story too! Come on Luffy, tell them the rest of the story." Nami tried to evade further questioning.

"Gnob, I gnow gnodhin' (Nope, I know nothing) shishishi." Luffy stated that he too didn't know anything about his first mate while munching his dinner away. Robin let out a small laugh now while the rest of the crew just frozen in disbelief.

"So, even the captain doesn't know anything huh? He really is a recluse." Sanji concluded.

"That makes you the only one that knows something about him Nami." Usopp informed her. "How do you know anyway?"

"I don't know! I think I'll just add to his debt instead," Nami said, still pretty much flustered. She tried to cover her embarrassment by spouting nonsensical debt.

"Speaking of debt, Nami," Robin spoke, "I heard in the town that the next Island is a casino island."

Nami's eyes were gleaming as money entered the conversation, "Really, Robin? Yosh! Now I'm all excited for the next island!"

"Yohohohohoho so have I heard too," Brook joined the discussion while sipping his tea. He then put a mysterious tone in his speech, trying to tell another tale to his friends "And what's more… there is a rumor that the next island is… haunted. GYAAAA GHOSTS!" Brook screamed out of the blue, startling all of the other strawhats, only Luffy who laughed uncontrollably and Robin who giggled at her friend's antics were unaffected.

"I thought I saw a ghost here while I was telling you guys the story," Brook panted with face paler than white, if possible.

"WHY'RE YOU THE ONE WHO'S GETTING SCARED? YOU'RE THE ONE WHO TELL US THAT CRAP!" Usopp and Sanji snapped in unison.

"Don't do that again Brook! I really thought there are ghosts in this ship!" Chopper wailed, snot running from his blue nose.

"Nishishishishi. Hey! I wonder if we'll find another talking skeleton?" Luffy asked hopefully with glittering eyes.

"No." Everybody answered simultaneously. Luffy disappointed, he was really eager to have another talking skeleton as his crew.

* * *

Late night in the crow's nest, Zoro had trained for almost 2 hours now. He was lifting ridiculously huge dumbbells. Suddenly, the door opened and a red-haired beauty emerged from the doorframe. Her beauty was magnified with her turquoise nightgown, which revealed good portion of her cleavage.

"Eww… it reeks sweat here." Nami stated.

"Don't come up here then." Zoro replied coldly.

But Nami walked closer to where the swordsman was. She stopped walking just a few feet from Zoro. With both hands kept behind her, she just stood there, watching the movement of the guy in front of her.

"Oi Nami, what are you doing? You'll get hit."

"Are you planning on hitting me with those weights, Zoro?" Nami asked him, still maintaining the poker face.

"Of course not, you fool. What kind of question is that?" Zoro asked her back, both annoyed and confused by the sudden question. He had stopped lifting the dumbbells as soon as she asked him, not wanting to hit her with those huge dumbbells accidentally. "What are you doing here anyway?"

Nami gave him a huge smile "Here." Nami handed him a bottle. Zoro recognized the bottle as it had a label with _L'Heure Blanche_ printed on it. His eyes squinted on her, suspicious of her behavior tonight.

"Just take it Zoro, don't glare like that." Nami said, half-ordering. "I thought you would like to drink some more."

"I have no idea why you are so damn generous today, Oh loan shark lady." Zoro mocked her, slightly grinning. He took the bottle from her hand.

"It's all my pleasure, my dearest, longest, most loyal debtor." Nami replied in a similar tone.

Zoro walked towards the couch, Nami followed him. He sat on the couch and poured the liquid to a mug near him. Zoro handed the mug to her and she took it as she sat beside him. Then she took a sip on the cold liquid.

"Good, isn't it?" She asked him.

"It's not bad." Zoro gulped the booze again. "I've drank better."

"Really? Sanji-kun said this is the most famous rum in north blue. They can use this for cooking or making cakes. And of course it's also tasty when you drink it like this." Nami explained it to him. "This is a drink from his hometown and apparently it's famous enough that it's even sold here, on New World."

"Then it's too bad, the best rum from his hometown pales in comparison to a sake from east blue."

"East blue? Where did you drink it?" Nami asked him, interested to find out more about a good beverage recommended by her fellow drinker. She believed that Zoro always had good taste when it's coming to booze. Moreover, the "best" sake Zoro had drunk came from someplace near her village. She was definitely putting that booze on her bucket list.

Zoro just stared at the window, eyes looking far to the night sky as if he didn't want to tell anybody about the boozemaker. Nami wondered what's wrong with him for suddenly spacing out like that. Finally Zoro opened his mouth.

"My hometown." There was an interval longer than 5 seconds before Zoro decided to add more to the information. "Actually it's my mother we're talking about." Zoro told her.

"Your mother?" Nami surprised, she didn't expect Zoro's mother would took part in their little chat. "You have a mother too?" Nami stated the obvious. Embarrassed at her comment, Nami turned her face away from Zoro, hoping it could help hiding her embarrassment.

"How do you think I was born, huh?" Zoro plainly retorted at her stupid comment. "Geez Nami, have you been losing your edge? All your questions are dumb lately." Zoro asked her jokingly.

"Shut up. You look like ossan. It's hard imagining you as someone's child all right." Nami defended herself. She just got a sipping sound as a reply.

"Now that I think about it Zoro," Nami started a conversation again, grabbing his attention. "I've known you for the longest right? Yet I know nothing about your family."

Zoro stared at her, looked puzzled. "So? What's your point?"

Nami twitched, "My point is, I want to hear more about your family Zoro! "

"I have nothing to tell you woman." He huffed.

_As expected, _Nami thought. She tried to find a reason to hear more about his family and came up with an idea.

"Nojiko told me you've heard the story about Bellemere-san, then it's only fair that I hear about your mother." Nami stated. "Come on~ tell me will ya?

"No. And for the record, I didn't hear that story, I was asleep back then." Zoro denied her. He lied, he can always hear everything even though he was asleep. Even if Zoro didn't hear it back in Kokoyashi village, he would still have known the story thanks to Usopp's habit of telling new crewmates about everyone's past, but with an altered story with the liar become the hero instead.

"Don't lie Zoro. I know you could hear everything even though you're asleep. Don't pretend like you've never heard about my past." Nami saw through his lie immediately.

Zoro just sat there with back against the couch, head thrown back. His eye was gazing at the night sky while he sipped the drink once again. "I don't think my story will amuse you."

"I doubt that. I'm always interested in family stories, and what's more it's yours!" Nami said excitedly as she tried to convince Zoro to tell more on his story.

"Why me? If you want to hear family stories, just go to Usopp! I'm sure he's more than pleased to tell stories about a royal families of a gallant sniper king from who-knows-where. Or maybe that love cook would gladly to tell you stories of his past. Go bother them instead of me." Zoro tried to drive her out. "Besides you already know about my mother, that's enough."

Nami looked at him with annoyance. _He really is an anti-social_, she thought.

Zoro sipped the booze again. But this time he was interrupted by a sharp jab to his right side.

"Ow!" Zoro groaned, spitting some of the drink he had in his mouth. "What the hell Nami?" Zoro cursed while rubbing his sides.

"Driving people away is not good, Zoro-kun~. Especially the ones who want to befriend you. Didn't your mom tell you that?" Nami smirked playfully.

"Crazy witch, I just can't understand how your brain works! First you didn't give your booze then you gave it to me. Then you're trying to pry my past and the next thing you do is hitting me in the ribs!" Zoro exclaimed, slightly irritated because of the sudden jab.

"I just want to hear more about your mother Zoroo~. Is it too much to ask?" Nami asked him in a manner that would surely put normal men under her charm. She leaned closer to him with body nearly touching him, "Please?"

Zoro clenched his fists, trying to fight back the urge to throw her out of the window. He still maintained a calm face somehow, "Listen Nami, I don't know why you're so interested in my past, but…"

"We realized you're the only one in this ship who never tells anyone about his family." Nami cut him, slowly backing away from Zoro. Her voice sounded serious now. She combed her long hair backwards and tried to tie it into a ponytail, "Even Franky and Brook had told everyone about their family."

"I feel no need in telling everyone about my past, Nami. They don't need to know, and neither does you." Zoro said.

"But we want to know Zoro! After we realized it, suddenly it feels like you've never trusted us as your nakama. Even Usopp started to doubt you as a spy!" Nami defended her request.

Zoro remained silent. He didn't take a sip on his booze anymore. Nami waited for him to start talking, but there was no sign of Zoro would start talking anytime soon.

She sighed, "I hope you'd be more open about yourself with your nakama, Zoro. I guess it's impossible." Nami stood up, indicating that she's going to leave. "Well, good night Zoro. It's fun talking to you." Nami said with a hint of sarcasm in her word and walked to the exit.

Zoro sighed, eye fixated on her back. Deciding that sharing a little story from the past wouldn't hurt, even though the memory was tough to recall, he finally gave in, "Fine, I'll tell you."

Nami stopped walking. She turned her body again, facing Zoro with a bright smile upon her face, "Finally! Our recluse ossan swordsman is opening up!" Nami approached him, attempting to sit back in the couch, while Zoro just rambled about not being neither recluse nor ossan.

**A/N. I tried to use a GinTama-esque title before posting this, but it's too long :( Anyways, R&amp;R please!**


End file.
